


Reno

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Canon Era, Eloping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Mary Lives, Season/Series 12, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The boys come to back Mary up on a case and stop to indulge an old memory of hers. Dean decides he wants to recreate it with his own partner.





	

Sam called shotgun so Mary slipped in the back seat of the Impala with Cas. She’d gotten in over her head on a case and swallowed her pride to call her boys. Dean was quiet, professional. He took point and they wiped out the vampire nest in a little under two hours. 

 

Sam insisted they all go back to the same motel to shower and get out of their blood-spattered clothes. He got a room with his mom and Cas bunked with Dean. Things were still tense on the way to breakfast.

 

“Need a ride somewhere?” Dean offered after three cups of coffee and a meat laden plate called “The Triple Bypass.” 

 

Mary was startled by the sound of her eldest son’s voice. “If you could get me to the other side of Reno, I found a psychic I used to know. You boys might like to meet her.”

 

“Sounds nice, Mom. Dean?” Sam looked across to his brother hopefully. Cas turned in the booth to stare him down as well.

 

“What the hell. On the way back anyway. Might spend a couple days playing nickel slots and eating five dollar ribeyes.”

 

“Great. All my things are with me in my pack. Just need to pay my water bill and I'll be right back.”

 

Cas gave Dean a confused look. “She’s gotta pee,” he answered. “People used to say things like that because it wasn't proper to just call it taking a piss.”

 

“I can see why. I was never fond of urinating.”

 

Dean threw an arm around him and patted his shoulder. “That’s my Cas.” He smiled at the angel, blatantly ignoring Sam's raised eyebrow.

 

“ _ Your _ Cas?” Sam pushed but Mary returned before Dean could attempt an answer. He passed the check to Sam to settle up and took Cas over to the adjoining gas station.

 

He purchased a small case of water to throw in the cooler and a pack of Newports. He tucked them into his pocket after paying.

 

“There are better ways to deal with your stress, Dean,” Cas admonished him but knew pressing him was futile. Dean was the type of person who when told not to do something, went out and did it twice. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the car.

 

*** 

 

He preferred to travel the old highways rather than the interstates. Sometimes you could still see the old roadside attractions and there were small Mom and Pop gas stations. He remembered some of them from when he was a kid, one hand on Sammy's car seat and gazing out the back seat window. 

 

Mary was doing the same thing now. One hand on Sammy's knee and watching the scenery roll by. She seemed comforted by seeing much of what she remembered intact, even if it was worse for wear. 

 

“Dean. Stop the car. Pull in over there,” Mary said excitedly. They were in Reno, a little ways from the strip.

 

Dean eased his Baby into a spot to the side of a white municipal building. It looked vaguely familiar.

 

“Come! I can't believe it still looks the same!” Mary was out of the car with Sam in tow.

 

“What is this place?” Sam asked. He went up the front steps to stand beside his mother.

 

Dean froze in his tracks at the sight. “It’s the courthouse where Mom and Dad got married.” That was why it looked so familiar. He’d seen a picture of it thousands of times. Cas stood by his side and stared with him.

 

Mary led the way to the clerk's office. She asked a man who appeared to be in his twenties if he knew of a Justice of the Peace named Howard Simms. He went to an actual Roladex and flipped through till he found the name. 

 

“Looks like he's still available. Did you want him to do your ceremony?”

 

Sam stepped up. “He actually did our parents’ wedding and we were hoping to meet him.”  He figured it was easier than explaining how his resurrected mother wanted to weave some old threads into her new life.

 

The clerk wrote down the number on the back of a business card and passed it over. He wished them a good afternoon and they were on their way back to the car.

 

A man in an off the rack suit who appeared well into his seventies was gently stroking Dean's Baby when they got to it.

 

“Haven't seen a black beauty like this in forty years,” he said.

 

“It was my dad's. Probably saw her when he rolled through here to to hitched to my mom.” Dean went to stand beside him. 

 

“Marine? I remember a jar head roaring into town with a pretty blonde.”

 

“Mr. Simms?” Mary asked. 

 

The old man turned to her. “Well if you aren't the spitting image. Imagine that young lady was your mother.”

 

Sam spoke for her once again. “Yeah. We were just in there looking you up. Recognized the building on our way through.”

 

Ever the skeptic, Dean asked the obvious question, “How do you remember a couple from forty years ago when you probably have done thousands of weddings?”

 

The old man tapped his temple. “Steel trap, son. Couldn't tell you the names for the life of me but I remember all the faces.”

 

Dean supposed that was fair. He had a photographic memory. He remembered a lot of faces over the years as well. He held out his hand. “Well thanks for making us legitimate,” he said awkwardly. Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“Much obliged, son. How are your folks?”

 

Dean's jaw clenched. Not his favorite subject. “Passed away.” He didn't feel the need to flesh out the details.

 

“Sorry to hear that. My condolences.” He gave one last fond look at the car. “Well, nice of you to stop by.” He pulled a card from his breast pocket for Dean. “In case you take a notion to get hitched.”

 

“Will do.” Dean gave his best fake smile. A few more pleasantries were exchanged and they parted ways with Mr. Simms.

 

***

 

Cas didn't understand Dean's fascination with the machine he kept putting tokens in. It seemed like a waste of time to him but Dean was happy so he was content to sit at the machine beside him and occasionally pull the lever when Dean asked for his ‘good luck charm’. Sam and Mary discreetly counted cards at the blackjack tables, keeping their winnings small so as not to be detected. 

 

Then there was the desserts at the buffet. Dean went through three plates of various pies and insisted Cas try them all. Mary had steak and a loaded baked potato. Sam had a huge salad before steak. Cas just picked at his food, not hungry but trying to fit in. He had changed from his usual suit to something more ‘human’ at Dean’s insistence. They were just an average family having some needed down time.

 

Sam and Mary had earned enough for a decent motel so they rented three rooms. Castiel didn't sleep so he was welcome to stay with whomever and watch television. He always picked Dean. He thought it awkward to watch over anyone else as they slept, he’d said.

 

But he also wasn't in a relationship with the other Winchesters. He and Dean had been a couple for months, keeping their private life separate from their work life. If word got out, they could be used as leverage against one another by an enemy. Or the British Men of Letters could torment Dean for sleeping with a supernatural being when their goal was to eradicate them.

 

Still, feeling Dean's arms wrap around him from behind and the soft kisses to the back of his neck were worth it. Knowing the touch of those calloused fingers on his sensitive skin was as close to flying as he’d been in years. Dean knew just how to make him writhe in ecstasy beneath him, coaxing his name to fall from Cas’ lips as he surrendered to pleasure.

 

It was never a quick fuck. Cas wasn't some random hookup from a bar. He was an angel, Dean's angel. He would start with tender kisses and take his time worshipping his perfect body. Dean would make the simplest act of loosening and removing his tie seem arousing. By the time all their clothes were shed, Dean would just stand back in awe of the sight of Cas’ nude form.

 

He would take Cas’ hands and walk him back to the bed before gently laying him down. He would start by massaging Cas’ ankles because he knew there was a spot he could thumb over that gave Cas chills. He’d work his strong hands up, admiring Cas’ well toned calves. Then the thighs. Dean loved the thick, muscular flesh and often kissed and licked his way from there to where all the blood and heat centered in Cas’ body.

 

Dean liked to tease. He would ghost over the hardened shaft with his hot breath for several passes before finally licking a stripe up the underside. He’d slide just the tip of his tongue through Cas’ slit to collect the beads of precum before taking the whole head in his mouth. Cas would moan and run his fingers through the short sandy hair. He’d fight the urges to roll his hips to get deeper into the warmth of Dean's mouth.

 

Dean did this to distract him when he prepared him for intercourse. He’d barely hear the snap of the plastic bottle lid and offered little resistance to Dean's intrusion. He easily relaxed and stretched to three of Dean's fingers in no time, often growing impatient and commanding Dean to enter him.

 

And then the warmth would leave his penis as wet kisses trailed up his stomach to his neck and then his lips as Dean eased himself inside. Dean would stop and let him adjust to the fullness and just stare into his eyes, smiling.

 

“I love you, angel,” he’d say before moving. Every time. He wanted Cas to know they were making love when they were together. He tried to keep their eyes locked as their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity. They could stay like that for long periods before one or both of them started to crest. Only then did their pace and position change.

 

Dean was a generous lover. Cas was never left unsatisfied. Dean would often stave off his own orgasm and stroke Cas to completion before letting go. Sometimes Cas didn't even need to be touched, just Dean working inside him brought him over the edge. Tonight was one of those nights where he reached bliss just from their tender lovemaking. Dean was close after and chose to remain sheathed in his angel lover until he was too soft.

 

Laying in the afterglow, holding each other close, Dean broke the silence.

 

“Marry me.”

 

Cas couldn't believe what he heard. They’d worked so hard to keep their secret. They pretended all the time they were forced to spend apart was nothing when they ached for each other. 

 

“Yes.” Cas answered with his heart before his mind realized he’d accepted. “When?”

 

“Tomorrow. Before we drop Mom off. She's missed everything else. We could call the guy that married her and Dad and just do it like they did.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, why not? We never did anything anybody expected us to do. Eloping in Reno is right out of our playbook.”

 

Cas mulled it over. Dean was right. They wrote their own story, making it up as they went. They shattered prophecies for years. “Then tomorrow night I believe I will sleep with a married man.”

 

Dean grinned at him. “Damn right you will.”

 

***

 

Dean took out the business card and called shortly after nine the next morning. Mr. Simms agrees to meet them at the old courthouse at one so it gave him and Cas some time to press their Fed suits, buy a couple rings from a strip mall jewelry store, and tell Sam and Mary of their plans.

 

“What? When did this happen? How long have you been together?” Mary exclaimed. She swatted Sam's shoulder. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Sam was defenseless. “I swear they never told me either. Wait, this isn't like the Becky thing with the spell is it?”

 

“Becky?” Mary asked.

 

“Long story,” her boys answered in unison.

 

“Cas and I have been a couple for a few months now and we decided to make it more...permanent.” Dean beamed. He openly held Cas’ hand.

 

“Well, congratulations are in order I guess.” Mary leaned forward and kissed them each on the cheek. Sam gave them a giant hug with his massive arm span. “So when's the big day?”

 

Dean and Cas exchanged looks. “Today at one. We called up your old JP and want to do it like you and Dad did. You know, since we're all here.”

 

“Not all of us, Dean. What about Jody and Alex and Claire? I mean, she’s kind of your kid,” Sam pointed out.

 

“Already called her. You are on livestream duty. They will be huddled around Jody's laptop with some sparkling cider waiting to toast.”

 

“Wait, you have a kid? With Jody Mills?” Mary was getting overwhelmed with information.

 

“Claire was my vessel Jimmy's daughter and in his absence I’ve taken responsibility for her. We all have. Jody has been kind enough to give her a stable home since her mother passed.” Cas tried to explain.

 

“I have a granddaughter,” Mary said to herself.”

 

“Well in a few hours you will.” Dean joked. But it was true. He’d kind of been Claire's step-dad for a while now. It was just going to be official soon. Their daughter.

 

***

 

The ceremony itself took ten minutes. After Dean kissed his groom he posed with Cas for a picture like the one he had of his parents. They filed their paperwork and when Sam dared to call shotgun Cas slid past him to claim his spot next to his husband.

 


End file.
